


Revelations

by indiefic



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefic/pseuds/indiefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story is set directly after the first Terminator movie in an AU where Kyle did not die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story in 2001. While searching the cobweb filled corners of the internet for another Terminator Sarah/Kyle fic (not mine), I ran across this and decided to post it here.

July 4, 1984

* * *

  
  
The muffled thuds of distant explosions pulled Sarah from sleep. Rolling onto her back, she looked at Reese who was staring intently out the darkened window. A quick glance at the clock in the dim light seeping from the next room informed her it was shortly after midnight.  
  
“Come back to bed,” she said softly, her voice rough with sleep.  
  
Reese turned towards her, studying her carefully. His face broke into a smile and his posture relaxed. It wasn’t artillery shells, the sound was distant firecrackers, he knew that. Sarah explained to him at length about Americans celebrating Independence Day, but old habits were hard to break.  
  
She opened her arms as he crawled under the sheets of their makeshift bed. While it was nicer than most of the places he slept in his life, he felt a pang of guilt that he couldn’t offer Sarah something better. She didn’t deserve to be constantly on the run, hiding out in abandoned buildings, learning the finer points of guerilla warfare. But she never once complained.   
  
She sighed sleepily as he nipped at her mouth, twisting her body so she could throw a leg over his hip. He was still overwhelmed by how soft she was, how wonderful she smelled. He laughed when after a day without a shower, she announced was filthy. He was always amazed when she sat on the bed, damp from a bath, smelling of clean soap and flowery things. Women in his time had never smelled of anything other than misery. As much as he adored her utterly feminine concerns with her appearance, Reese loved it most when she was natural, primal. He loved to watch her writhe, a fine sheen of sweat on her skin as they made love. He loved holding her afterwards, breathing in her smell, the scent of their passion, of himself.  
  
“Kyle,” she whispered against his lips.  
  
His body responded immediately, hardening at her breathy plea. He would deny her nothing. If she wanted him, he was not about to complain. He kissed her, his tongue searching her mouth. He moaned deep in his throat as he tasted himself from hours earlier. Sarah was the only woman who had ever loved him like that, more worried about his pleasure than her own. A soldier of the future could possibly bribe a woman with extra food or supplies for such an act, but it would not have been given freely. Mating was for creating a new generation to fight against the machines. It was a means to an end. It was not the joyous act he shared with Sarah.  
  
Emitting a quiet whine, she arched her hips against him. He smiled against the taut flesh of her neck and used his hand to guide himself into her liquid depths. She hissed in pleasure, rolling onto her back and pulling him over her as her hips cradled his own. He pumped, driving his sex deeper inside her body. Whispering his name again, her short fingernails dug into the scarred, beautifully muscled planes of his back. He relished the tiny pricks of pain that accompanied her pleasure and drove into her again.  
  
He wasn’t a skilled lover when their affair began, but he was quickly learning how to please her. Most of his experience was comprised of quick matings with anonymous, but willing, partners. The brief interludes hadn’t prepared him for the decadent sensuality of sharing a bed with the same woman every night. He never dreamed of having the time to learn every inch of a woman’s body, to find out what she liked and what she didn’t, to discover what would leave her weeping with pleasure. The fact that he was utterly in love with her was an added bonus.  
  
Beneath him, she cried out, her back arching as her climax overtook her. He pushed himself up, bracing his arms as he continued to stroke into her so he could watch her in the throes of release. He knew no matter how many times he witnessed the sight, it would never fail to completely entrance him. His own climax swept over him quickly and the muscles of his back corded as he let out a strangled grunt, his hips jerking irregularly as instinct drove him to try and plant his seed as deeply inside her as possible.  
  
Sarah held him, his head cradled to her breast long minutes later. He yawned sleepily as she idly toyed with his hair. She had lovers, boys who considered themselves quite the maestros in the bedroom. None of them had ever satisfied her like Kyle. He indulged her every whim without a second thought. She loved how he was hesitant about allowing her to go into a store unaccompanied, or of staying too long in one place, but he never balked at intimacy. It was as if he simply didn’t possess whatever specific brain pattern she thought inherent to all males that compelled them to always keep women at a distance, to never allow them in completely. Kyle confided in her, trusted her implicitly. She smiled as she realized he’d drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Are you okay?” Reese asked soberly, years of experience allowing him to mask his terror.  
  
Sarah nodded, wiping the remaining spittle from her mouth with the back of her hand. “Fine,” she replied with a weak smile.  
  
Reese didn’t look convinced, and it was easy enough to figure out why. In his time, something as seemingly innocuous as a sniffle could leave the strongest soldier dead in a matter of days. Sicknesses accompanied by nausea were often the worst. He’d seen entire companies taken out by something the older veterans referred to as “the flu”. Rationally, he knew that he was no longer in the bleak wasteland of the future. This time had doctors and hospitals and drugs. Most illnesses that had crippled humans of the future could be taken care of with a simple pill. Still, it made him uneasy to see Sarah unwell.  
  
Rising from her knees on the dusty roadside, Sarah climbed back into the beat up truck, tugging roughly on the rusty door to shut it. She could feel Reese’s gaze trained on her, but didn’t meet his eyes as she sunk back against the seat. She wasn’t feeling well, she hadn’t been for days, a fact of which she knew he was hyper aware. She hated to worry him, but she was fairly certain she knew what was wrong. However, she did not want to let him in on her suspicions until she was certain. They crossed the border and were headed into central Mexico, intending to meet up with some people. Sarah didn’t know how Reese had made connections. Her nausea was slowing their progress as well as drawing unwanted attention.  
  
“Maybe we should head into the city,” she said, reluctant to change their plans. “Surely they’ll have a free clinic where I could see a doctor.”  
  
They discussed their route several days earlier and decided to avoid the cities. Now, she was asking Reese to take her into the heart of one. He looked at her, but she again avoided his gaze.  
  
“Yeah,” he answered evenly.  
  
Turning over the key several times, Reese finally succeeded in bringing the truck’s engine to life. Sarah sighed in relief, glad he hadn’t asked too many questions. A free clinic wasn’t her first choice, it would mean they would have to hang around the area for at least a day. That wouldn’t make Reese happy, but she didn’t see any other way. She needed medical confirmation that she was pregnant, because if it was true, they would need to start making plans fast. She considered buying a home pregnancy test, but they tended to be inaccurate and the odds of sneaking it past Reese were next to none. A clinic was her best bet.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Jeanette,” the nurse called.  
  
It took Sarah a few seconds to realize she was being paged. She always detested her middle name, and hearing it with a Spanish pronunciation didn’t help. Rising, she followed the nurse down the hall to a small cubicle that served as an exam room.   
  
Upon finding the clinic, she was relieved to learn that the doctor and most of the nurses were Americans working with the Red Cross. Her Spanish was improving daily, but she didn’t think it would hold up in a medical discussion.  
  
“Your results are back,” the nurse said absently, reading her chart to double check.  
  
“And?” Sarah prompted, shifting nervously in her folding chair. The free clinic was horribly overtaxed and understaffed. She waited four days to get her lab work back and Reese was growing edgier by the second.  
  
“You’re pregnant,” the nurse said blandly. “If you don’t want to proceed with the pregnancy-“  
  
“I do,” Sarah interrupted firmly, instinctively crossing her arms protectively over her abdomen.  
  
The nurse smiled. “My congratulations then.”  
  
Sarah listened carefully as the woman went over nutritional information. A discussion of her cycle led Sarah to the startling conclusion that the child she carried was probably conceived within days of her and Reese becoming intimate. Maybe even their first night together. She laughed silently to herself. She knew why John Connor sent Kyle back.  
  


* * *

  
  
Reese was nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel when Sarah returned to the truck. His head immediately shot towards her and he straightened in the seat. Had he not been so obviously agitated, Sarah would have found his worry cute. Up to this point, even the most terrifying situations were treated with his usual blasé attitude, as if warfare and living on the run were par for the course. Which, for him, they had been. This was the first time she’d seen him visibly distressed.  
  
“Areyouokay?” he blurted out.  
  
Sarah smiled slowly and nodded, climbing into the truck. “Tip top,” she said evenly.  
  
Reese slowly released a breath Sarah was certain he’d been holding for days. “Do you need medication or supplies?” he asked, always thinking about practicalities.  
  
“No.”   
  
That seemed to calm him even further. “So, you’re not going to be sick anymore?” he asked skeptically, needing her reassurance.  
  
She nodded and then added, “The nausea should go away in a month or so.”  
  
He looked at her dumbly. “A month?” he demanded, his voice tight with concern. “You’re going to be sick for another four weeks and you’re not worried?” He automatically thought back to every soldier he’d ever watched die a wasting death. They were slow and painful. That couldn’t happen to Sarah. He wouldn’t allow it.  
  
Smiling, she finally took pity on him. “I’m not sick, Kyle,” she said gently. “A certain amount of nausea is normal for a woman in my condition.”  
  
“Your condition?” he asked, his heart catching painfully in his chest. Did she have some kind of a disease?  
  
Turning so she was looking directly at him, her face about a foot from his, she said clearly, “I’m pregnant.”  
  
It was a full minute before he even blinked. She began to worry that after all the horrors he’d seen, her announcement finally made him snap. “Kyle?” she prompted, her brow furrowing with worry.  
  
“Pregnant,” he repeated evenly.  
  
“Yes,” she replied, “I’m going to have a baby, our baby.”  
  
His vision immediately dropped to her stomach and he stared. Sarah smiled, but became uneasy as she sensed a change in him. It was like all of the warmth sapped from him, leaving behind only coldness. Efficiently, he turned his attention back out the windshield and started the truck.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sarah watched as Reese moved about the ratty trailer, completely immersed in his mission. The coldly efficient soldier from the future had returned with a vengeance, easily displacing the blossoming, warm, young man. The second they left the clinic parking lot, he headed for the encampment in the mountains, successfully rendezvousing with a pack of rather unsavory characters.  
  
Reese was at ease with the well armed social outcasts, much more so than he was with “normal” people. He was not, however, naive enough to trust any of them. He gave Sarah explicit orders to stay away from all of the other people in camp. His edict meant that the only human contact she got was from Reese himself, who hadn’t been acting particularly human for the last several days.  
  
She was almost sorry she told him about the baby, as it was clear the revelation was what prompted his change in behavior. Sighing, she shifted on the battered couch in a futile attempt to get comfortable. She felt like the walking dead, not having slept more than a couple hours in the past several days. It wasn’t the pregnancy that was keeping her up, but rather the startling change in her relationship with Reese. She would try to sleep alone in the back bedroom while he stood on guard the entire night. She didn’t know how he could still function, not having slept for days.  
  
With two small words, she irreparably altered their easy intimacy. Gone was her role as companion and lover. She was once again, Sarah J. Connor, mother of John Connor, savior of the world, under the protection of Sergeant Reese. She wasn’t exactly relishing the role. She also thought that Reese was rather avoiding the fact that while she was the mother of the future, he was the father.  
  
“It’s as safe as it’s going to get, Kyle,” she noted dryly as he searched the trailer for strategic weaknesses yet again.  
  
He paused in his rounds for several seconds to shoot her a humorless glance.   
  
Impudently, she stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored the mutinous gesture and went back to his task. “Reese,” she said in exasperation, her voice verging on a whine.  
  
“What?” he asked calmly, once again meeting her gaze.  
  
“It’s gone. The terminator isn’t after us anymore. Who do you think is going to try and break in here?” She realized the mistake she made almost instantly.   
  
His unflappable calm faded and he looked almost angry. “How can you say that?” he demanded, his voice a harsh whisper. “You know how important the future is. You know how absolutely integral John Connor is going to be to the survival of humanity. This isn’t just about you, Sarah.”  
  
While she was initially upset by his anger, Sarah found her own agitation growing. What right did he have to lecture her about sacrifice? She abandoned her life, choosing to live on the run from some unseen enemy. All she did day in and day out was wonder how she was going to contribute to the survival of humanity. Rising to her feet, she marched over to where he stood, doing her best to go nose to nose with someone significantly taller than herself.  
  
“I have news for you,” she bit out. “This is about more than just the big picture. I know that John Connor is humanity’s only chance. I get that. But what you don’t get is that he isn’t just your general. He’s your son. You may be a great sergeant, but you’re going to have to work on being a father. You could start by treating me like your lover and not some damn legend.”  
  
Reese actually flinched at her words, and she was immediately contrite. She hit below the belt on that last one. While Reese was a hell of a soldier, emotionally he had no idea how to defend himself from her anger. “I ... “ he started but trailed off.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she immediately replied. “That wasn’t fair. I shouldn’t have said that.” Instinctively, she clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes pricking with tears.   
  
Something inside him seemed to give, and he reached out to wrap his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She melted into him, exhausted by their unwanted estrangement. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he held her for long moments. “I’m sorry,” he said, unable to articulate further what he felt or meant. He had a thousand justifications for his behavior that only a second ago had seemed perfectly legitimate. However, at the moment, none of them seemed sufficient to explain why he made her cry.  
  
She sniffled. “I know I was being bitchy,” she said, “but I meant what I said. He’s not just humanity’s last chance. He’s your son.”  
  
Hugging her tighter, he said, “I know.”  
  
Sarah pushed out of his embrace far enough to look in his eyes. It was with great relief that she realized her lover was back. “I missed you,” she said quietly.  
  
The ever stoic Sergeant Reese’s face broke into a boyish grin. “I missed you too,” he answered, bending his head to kiss her gently.  
  
Sarah responded enthusiastically, starved for his touch though it hadn’t even been a week. His lips parted and her tongue explored his taste. He held her clasped to his body as she assaulted his lips and mouth, happy to submit to her sensuous attack. However, as it became more apparent that this reunion was going to get infinitely more involved, he started urging her to walk backwards towards the bedroom.  
  
Sarah squirmed in anticipation as he joined her on the bare mattress that served as their bed. In short order, she had both of them undressed. She couldn’t help but giggle at Reese’s expression as she pushed him back on the mattress. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she straddled his aroused form.   
  
His eyes raked her form as she crouched over him and she waited several moments longer than she wanted just so he could enjoy the view. She knew how much he liked to watch her. Bracing her weight on one hand, she gently wrapped the other around his rigid sex, stroking firmly. He let out a little moan, his hips thrusting into her hand as his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Her hand traveled up and down his shaft in long, even movements until he clasped his hand around her wrist, stopping her.   
  
Panting harshly he said, “No, want to be inside.”  
  
Releasing him, Sarah positioned herself over his sex and slowly dropped down onto his body, hissing as he filled her. She waited, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, relishing the sensation of having him inside her again. Before long, it was too much for him and he moved his hips impatiently. Opening her eyes, she looked at him, a smile playing at her lips. He grabbed her upper arms, pulling her down for a kiss. His tongue plundered her mouth at the same time he thrust upward with his hips. She moaned, clenching her vaginal muscles around his sex.  
  
“Sarah,” he hissed, moving his hands to hold her hips as he drove up into her.  
  
She keened, her head falling back as she rose above him again. Reaching behind her, she dug her fingers into the flesh of his thighs as he brought his knees up behind her. Using her hold for leverage, she raised and lowered her body on his, driving them both towards the releases they sought. With practiced ease, his fingers sifted through her wiry curls, finding her clit. He stroked her with the pad of his thumb and her internal contractions began almost instantly. As her orgasm streaked through her, her vaginal muscles fluttering around his cock, he let himself go.  
  
Several minutes later, Sarah once again took stock of her surroundings. She was collapsed forward on Reese’s chest, his now softened sex still inside of her. A quick peek at his face let her know he was already passed out, snoring lightly. She smiled. Apparently the soldier of the future couldn’t go indefinitely without sleep.  
  
Levering herself off of him, she grabbed a nearby blanket, wrapping it around both of them. She cuddled up next to him again, pillowing her head on his chest as he continued to sleep, undisturbed. She gave a moment’s consideration to how displeased he would be if she told him how she’d been crawling all over his sleeping form while he lay there like a dead man. Maybe he had a few human failings, but that was fine by her.  
  
“I love you, Kyle Reese,” she said before falling off to sleep.  
  
Still asleep, he snuggled a little closer.  
  
[End]


End file.
